


Overwatch: Galactic Patrol

by vgsfshade6116



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Sentai AU, Sentai Genji Shimada, alien!angela, alien!mercy, sentai!Genji Shimada - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgsfshade6116/pseuds/vgsfshade6116
Summary: After his brother's disappearance, Genji's life has hit a rough patch. It looks like he's going to have to take over the family business when he wants nothing to do with it. He just wants to graduate college and go on to design video games.Then he meets an alien, and gets the chance to become a hero.





	Overwatch: Galactic Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Senkirowolf, who did the RP with me that inspired this fic. Big thanks to PrettyArbitrary for betaing.

Genji took a long drag on his cigarette, breathing out a cloud of smoke into the cool night air. Another lonely night at the park. About a year ago he would have been in one of the city’s many neon nightclubs, drunk off his ass and practically grinding against the latest girl or guy he had managed to sweet-talk into dancing to heavy techno. The morning would be far from his mind, even though it was always waking up with a massive hangover and Hanzo scolding him, the aforementioned girl or guy possibly present and naked.

But that had been then. Before Hanzo had disappeared. He had just never come home one day. The investigation had lasted for months, but it was as though he had vanished into thin air, without leaving a single trace. The investigating officer had just shaken his head in the end, stating that it was likely that Hanzo was dead and that he would never be found.

Sojiro had refused to accept it. He had hired numerous private investigators, tossing money at them to look at the case from new angles in the hopes of finding anything that the police had missed. It was a fruitless endeavor, as they all failed to turn up anything. Even then Sojiro was not deterred, continuing to invest time and resources into searching for his missing son. The _kyodai_ * murmured that he was in the grips of obsession, not that it stopped him.

It figured that it would take legitimately being worried for his father’s wellbeing for Genji to change his behavior. He didn’t want to believe that Hanzo was dead either, but he had to agree with the _kyodai_ that his father was tearing himself apart. It was impossible for Genji to not notice how heavy the bags under Sojiro’s eyes were, nor how thin he was getting. Because Sojiro refused to let the wounds heal, reopening them when his hopes that the next detective would find any clue to Hanzo’s whereabouts were dashed again and again. So Genji stopped sneaking out to parties at friends’ places, tearing through the streets on his motorcycle, and other forms of troublemaking, because he didn’t need to add onto his father’s worries.

Not that Genji didn’t have his own problems. Most wouldn’t think he would, the college student and son of a Yakuza boss. But that was precisely the issue. Since Hanzo was now gone, that meant that he was now expected to take up the family business when Sojiro died. Genji had always had a mischievous streak, but there was a world of difference between spray-painting an alleyway, and executing someone in cold blood. He had already been forced to do things that would forever haunt him, and the thought of that being the rest of his life made his stomach churn.

The cigarette burned down in his fingers, and he stubbed it out on the ashtray by the bench he was sitting on. He sighed as he leaned back, staring up at the night sky.

He frowned and squinted. There was a dot of light in the sky. It couldn’t be a shooting star, it was moving in far too unnatural a manner. But it didn’t look it belonged to an airplane either. He tracked its path, watching it descend into the woods.

Curiosity piqued, Genji got up and went to his car. He drove to the edge of the forest, turning on his phone’s flashlight function before walking inside.

After several minutes of walking he stopped at a clearing, jaw dropping at the sight before him. It was a spaceship. A fucking _spaceship_. What the hell else could it be? It was blue in color, with visible rockets on its underside. He could make out a symbol on one of its sides, a circle with two prongs inside and an orange top.

There was a hissing noise, and a circle appeared on the bottom of the ship’s hull. It broke away from the ship, slowly descending to the ground. Standing on it was clearly an alien. It was wearing a white skintight outfit, had silvery skin, eyes that were completely yellow, wings, and a shimmering halo above its head.

The alien looked around, surveying its surroundings. Its eyes landed on Genji and it froze. Genji was dimly aware that he should probably run away, but he was too dumbstruck by what was happening to do anything.

The alien held its hands up and slowly approached him. It opened its mouth and something musical-sounding came out. Genji blinked slowly and found himself walking forward. “Holy shit…” he breathed out.

When they met, the alien placed its hands on the sides of his head. It stared directly into his eyes, its own eyes beginning to glow.

Genji was rooted to the spot, mesmerized. Then a voice in Japanese started speaking in his head, and the spell was broken. “What the actual fuck?!”

“Do not be afraid,” the voice continued. “I have no wish to harm you, I am only trying to learn the local language.”

“What are you?”

“I am not of your world. I come from very far away.”

“Yeah, no shit. From space. Holy shit, you’re an alien. What’s your name? I’m Genji.”

It...or she? the voice sounded female, said something in its musical language again.

“...Yeah, I can’t actually pronounce that. Uh, is it okay if I can call you something else?”

She nodded, and Genji tried to think of some alternative. “You sorta look like an angel, so how about Angela?”

“Angela,” she repeated. “Yes, that is good.”

Angela stepped back and fiddled with a device on her wrist. In a flash she looked human, with blond hair and blue eyes. Genji gawked at her. “Holy fuck, I can’t believe this.”

“I'm sorry. There are protocols for making contact with new races, but because of our emergency situation the process has been made all but impossible.”

Genji frowned. “Emergency? What emergency?”

“It is a very long explanation, but war is the short version.”

That sounded really bad. “What are you going to do now?”

"I plan to rest and regroup on this planet, laying low for the time being. Then I'm going to try and contact my organization. But please, do not tell anyone that I am here. I do not want to cause any trouble."

“Huh? No, I won’t.” He shook his head. “Actually, I’m going to help you.”

“Really?” she seemed surprised.

“Yeah, I can tell you’re not a bad person. If you were you probably would have vaporized me the second you spotted me.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Thank you...Will you teach me about your planet’s culture then? I need to blend in, I do not plan on isolating myself from everyone.”

Genji nodded slowly. “Where will you stay though?”

“Either here at my ship, or I can find another place.”

“I’d offer you a place to stay, but I don’t trust my family.”

“Are there any other places then that would possibly offer accommodation?”

“Uh, you mean a hotel then? There’s a ton of them in the city.”

“I have no money that humans would accept.” she said flatly.

“Well I can give you some!”

She bowed graciously. “Thank you. I will repay you as soon as I can.”

“I don’t mind. My family is a bunch of rich pricks anyway.”

If that remark struck her as odd she didn’t say anything. “Can you please show me to a hotel then?”

“Yeah, just follow me.”

Then he remembered that the spaceship was still very much visible. “Um, how are you going to hide your ship?”

Angela pressed a button on her device and the ship disappeared.

“...Okay, that works. Wow, that’s really cool.”

Genji led Angela back to his car, half-feeling like this was all a dream. Because really, meeting an alien woman, complete with spaceship? Seriously something out of science fiction.

Genji stopped at a hotel that was near his home, and got out with Angela. He helped her check in, speaking quickly to the receptionist, telling him that Angela was from out of town. With a heavy dose of his charm he managed to get Angela a good room for a low price.

Angela politely took the card key and thanked the receptionist. “Should you visit me or should I come to you?” she asked Genji.

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow. My home isn’t safe.”

She nodded. “Thank you again, Genji.”

Genji watched her retreat into the hallway and let out a deep breath. What the fuck had he just stumbled into?

* * *

Above the clearing, a drone quietly observed the human and the alien conversing, broadcasting everything it saw back to its master. He watched as the ship’s cloak activated and the two left together.

So Overwatch had arrived on this planet. That meant that some things would have to be moved ahead of schedule. But they would be dealt with in due time.

His lips pulled back into a distinctly unpleasant predatory grin. What a relief. Things had been starting to get boring around here. Now he could have some fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyodai is probably not the proper term to use, but the literal English translation, "older brother," only sounds awkward when read.


End file.
